cheryljokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Naya Rivera (human)
Naya is a human being and Lake's best friend. Biography Naya is Lake's best friend and sidekick, despite being a normal human, who suggested Lake use her neutrality to her advantage to become a private investigator. Naya is a very gifted con artist and thief. She can speak Spanish fluently and possesses excellent street-smarts. Her family is apparently highly connected somehow to what could be the Spanish and Mexican mob. She had been living on the streets for years before meeting Lake after running away from her abusive stepfather. It has been implied that the abuse was sexual, which probably contributes to her difficulty in trusting others. Naya is as much a "lost girl" as Lake is. Personality Naya is extremely quick-witted and playfully sarcastic. Her one-liners often help relieve the tension when she and Lake find themselves in dangerous situations. She has shown a lot of courage and is always ready to put herself in harms way when necessary. She can be reluctant to trust those she encounters, which is quite often a virtue due to the fact that Lake is at times too trusting. She is a master of disguise, wearing various wigs and using accents which enable her to infiltrate places during investigative work. Naya is extremely protective of Lake and does not take kindly to anyone she considers may not have her friend's best interests at heart. At times she has been rash and does not always make the best decisions, although never intentionally. She has become very close to Trick and seeks his advice often, there is also a sense that she sees him as a father-figure. She and Hale are also close, both knowing what it's like to be the side-kick. Her relationships with Chris and Amber are friendly but more guarded due to the fact that both have at one time or another hurt Lake because of the romantic feelings she has for both of them. She is always hungry and loves breadsticks. Naya may have a little alcohol problem. She is nearsighted (needs glasses.) Powers and Abilities *She is a professional thief and con artist. *She is a survivor. (That is what the Luck Fae said when he tasted her luck.) *Swordsmanship training. *She accidentally received a gift from the Norn. It is currently unknown what that gift was. *Family ties suggested to be involved in organized crime. Relationships *Lake is Naya's best friend. They have a very close relationship that could best be described as a sisterly bond, Even in her worst nightmare, death was the only thing that Lake could conceive of that would separate Naya from her. *Brittany and Naya clicked the moment they met, and among the Fae, other than Lake, Brittany was the only one who saw Naya as a friend of Lake rather than a human sidekick. Eventually both of them became lovers and Naya claimed that Brittany is her first real relationship. *'Trick '''is one of the eldest known Fae. Over time, he has demonstrated an affection for Lake and Naya, helping Lake establish protection for Naya so that she could interact with the Fae world, even sacrificing a fragment of the chain that bound the Fenris Wolf to acquire a cure for a fatal disease that was killing Naya. Trick has said that Naya is one of the most interesting humans he's ever met. *Chris is somewhat of a friend to Kenzi. He generally acts as if she is annoying though he has on occasion acted better towards her, noting that he admired her strength after an incident where the two swapped bodies and Chris was forced to use her body to stop an insane Dark Fae. The group were trapped by a spell that prevented Fae from leaving the bar by turning their powers back on them, but Naya's human body was unaffected. She risked herself to rescue him after he battled the Berserkers. *'Hale '''is Chris' partner and has a close friendship with Naya due to their mutual status as the sidekicks. He appreciates her courage and loyalty to her friends. Category:Lost Girl (cheryljoker)